Sōsuke Aizen
Sōsuke Aizen (jap. 蓝染惣右介, Aizen Sōsuke) to były kapitan 5 dywizji, zdrajca Gotei 13 i przywódca Arrancarów. thumb|left|200px|Aizen w Soul Society Wygląd Podczas pobytu w Soul Society nosił typowy strój kapitański (haori) oraz okulary i miał wygląd typowego, spokojnego człowieka. W Hueco Mundo nie nosi już okularów, włosy ma zaczesane do tyłu z jednym pasmem opadającym na czoło a ubrany jest w strój Arracarna (początkowo tylko płaszcz narzucony na strój Shinigami] z bordowym pasem. Ogólny opis Początkowo wydaje się być spokojnym kapitanem. Nigdy nie wpada w gniew. Osiągnął limit możliwości Shinigami. Jak się okazuje jest osobą złą i niegodziwą i dążącą do celu po trupach (w przenośni i częściowo dosłownie bo nie waha się zabić żeby go osiągnąć). Jest również ambitny, bardzo mądry i stanowczy. Posiada potężną moc. Nikogo się nie boi. W Soul Society uważany za zdrajce (tak samo jak Kaname Tousen i Gin Ichimaru). Historia Wczesne życie Wiadomo, że ok. 110 lat przed główną fabułą Bleach był porucznikiem 5 dywizji. Jego kapitanem był wtedy Hirako Shinji. Aizen eksperymentował wtedy z Shinigami i Hollowami. Zamienił tymthumb|Aizen jako porucznik sposobem 8 ważnych Shinigami tworząc Vizardów. Jednak wina za ten incydent spadła na Uraharę. Aizen w tym czasie spotkał Ichimaru i Tōsena. Został kapitanem 5 dywizji i uczynił Ichimaru swoim porucznikiem i prawą ręką. Później uratował przed ogromnymi Hollowami część grupy z Akademi. Zauważył wówczas potencjał Momo Hinamori, Renjiego Abaraia oraz Izuru Kiry. Gdy wstąpili oni do Gotei 13, Hinamori została przyjęta do jego oddziału, zaś Kira został przydzielony do oddziału Gina. Zauważył również, że będzie miał trudności w manipulowaniu Renjim, więc pozbył się go ze swojego oddziału. Soul Society Arc thumb|left|200px|Ichimaru, Aizen, TousenPoczątkowo widzimy go gdy pojawia się na zebraniu kapitanów po wtargnięciu Ryoka do Seireitei. Później gdy Gin tłumaczy się dlaczego nie zabił Ichigo, mówi wtedy Ginowi, że mu tego nie daruje. Wykorzystał swojego porucznika (Hinamori Momo) do swoich dalszych celów. Krótko po tym wydarzeniu tworzy iluzję swojej śmierci i ukrywa się w siedzibie 46 Sal Centralnych, których członków wcześniej zamordował. Stamtąd manipuluje całym Soul Society. Przekręt odkrywają jednak Tōshirō Hitsugaya i jego porucznik. Sousuke manipuluje Hinamori w taki sposób, że ta atakuje kapitana 10 oddziału jednak zostaje pokonana, lecz nie zabita. Gdy cała prawda wychodzi na jaw, Aizen szybko pokonuje młodego kapitana i próbuje zabić obserwującą to Momo Hinamori. Jednak kapitan 4 dywizji, Retsu Unohana, również odkrywa prawdę o Aizenie i powiadamia Gotei 13. Aizen ujawnia się i po krótkich walkach z Abaraiem oraz Ichigo wydobywa z duszy Rukii Hōgyoku, po czym z Ginem Ichimaru i Kaname Tōsenem udają się do Hueco Mundo. Arrancar Arc Z Hueco Mundo Sousuke wysyła Arrancarów na przeszpiegi. Później widzimy go gdy tworzy przy użyciu Hougyoku Wonderweissa Margerę. Rozkazuje też porwać Orihime Inoue. W tym czasie Aizen przeszczepił do siebie Hougyoku oraz stworzył nową Espadę. Fake Karakura Arc Później przypuszcza inwazję na miasto Karakura by stworzyć z niego Klucz Króla. W trakcie próby zniszczenia miasta poprzez arrancarów zostaje uwięziony przez Yamamoto za ognistą ścianą okalającą jego, Ichimaru i Tōsena. Gdy przychodzi Wonderweiss rozkazuje Furze zdmuchnąć ogień i uwolnić Aizena. Ten zaś gdy Primera i Segunda Espada zostali pokonani przerywa walkę Gin z Shinjim, zabija Tię i prowokuje Vizardów do ataku - gdy tylko Hiyori usiłuje go zabić nagle pojawia się Gin i przecina ją na pół. Następuje krótkie starcie Hirako z Aizenem. Shinji przechwala się, iż Aizen nie zna mocy jego Zanpaktou i używając swojego Shikai rani Sousuke, lecz ten szybko orientuje się w "odwróconym świecie". thumb|200px|Aizen z Ichimaru i Tousenem w Sztucznej KarakurzeGdy do Karakury przybywa Ichigo z zamiarem zabicia Aizena jednym ciosem, okazuje się, że jego Getsuga Tenshou zostaje powstrzymana przez Aizena. Ichigo orientuje się jak wielki błąd popełnił - powinien przed zadaniem ciosu założyć maskę Pustego, ale obawiał się utraty kontroli nad Pustym. Aizen pokazuje swoją potęgę, bez problemu przemieszczając się wokół Ichigo w ułamkach sekundy. Próbuje sprowokować Ichigo do ataku, ale chłopaka powstrzymuje kapitan 7 dywizji - Sajin Komamura. Do walki u boku Ichigo stają ci, którzy trzymają się jeszcze na nogach. Aizen początkowo tylko się broni, kiedy jednak Tōshirō Hitsugaya mówi o mocy, Sousuke postanawia pokazać chłopcowi czym jest prawdziwa moc. Początkowo niszczy Komamurę i jego Bankai w dwóch ciosach, potem Love i Rose za jednym zamachem. Następnie przecięta została Lisa. Kiedy do walki przystępują Kyoraku, Hitsugaya, SoiFon oraz Hirako wydaje się, że Sousuke przegrał przez swoją pychę (Gin wmówił przeciwnikom, że Aizen nie ma potrzeby używać Kyoki Suigetsu). Okazuje się jednak, iż wszystkie ciosy zostały skierowane w Hinamori Momo, a Sousuke chwilę po tym tnie Kire, Ibe, Kyoraku, Hitsugaye, SoiFon oraz Hirako. Postanawia wkroczyć Yamamoto. Aizen przyznaje, że w czystej walce jest gorszy a następnie dźga generała. Ten jednak stwiedza, iż teraz ma Aizena w garści, ponieważ wyczuwa jego Reiatsu w sobie i jest pewny, że to nie iluzja. Chce wyeliminować wroga w jednym ciosie, lecz zjawia się Wonderweiss, który pieczętuje Zanpaktou Yamamoto, Ryūjin Jakke. Genryūsai niszczy Arrancara samymi pięściami, lecz pozostał bez swojego największego atutu. Dodatkowo, ogień Ryujin Jakki miał wybuchnąć w zwłokach Wonderweissa, niszcząc Sztuczną i Prawdziwą Karakure. Yamamoto zasłania wybuch własnym ciałem. Kiedy Aizen chce go dobić, Głównodowodzący resztkami sił używa Hadou 96, parząc na Aizena. Ten oddala się, jednak przed nim pojawia się Ichigo i rani go Getsugą. Kolejne ataki jednak Sousuke blokuje, a rany zadane mu zaklepiają się. Sousuke pokazuje Kurosakiemu Hougyoku oraz mówi mu, że wiedział o nim od jego narodzin oraz zaplanował każdą jego walkę od zostania Shinigami. Wtedy do walki wkracza Isshin. Wyraźnie przyciska zmęczonego Aizena do ściany, ten jednak podejmuje się fuzji z Hougyoku. Wtedy wkracza kolejna osoba - Urahara. Używa na Aizenie serii Kidou, z pieczęcią mającą na celu zniszczenie Aizena przez jego własne Reiatsu (co przy ich ilościach byłoby zabójcze). Jednak nie podziałało. Urahara, Yoruichi i Isshin stawiają czoła Sousuke, którego stopień jedności z Hougyoku jest już bardzo wysoki. Przyjmuje ciosy i regerenuje je bez problemu. Moce i umiejętności Potężne Reiatsu - Aizen posiada ogromne pokłady reiatsu, jest w stanie dusić 6 espadę samym wzrokiem. Wielka szybkość - Sousuke nawet bez używania kyoku suigetsu jest w stanie zaskoczyć szybkością wszystkich. Był w stanie pociąć 4 świetnych kapitanów w jednej chwili. Ogromna wytrzymałość - Jest w stanie zatrzymać atak Ichigo na bankaiu jednym palcem. Wielka inteligencja '- Sousuke w parę chwil rozgryzł shikai Hirako, który odwracał wszystkie kierunki. Poza tym Aizen był w stanie zaplanować cały rozwój idealnej hybydry - Ichigo. '''Mistrz Kidou '- Aizen jest w stanie używać kidou 90 poziomu, a nawet blokować takie kidou przy użyciu hadou poziomu 80.frame|Kurohitsugi '''Mistrz prowokacji - jednym z atutów Aizena jest zdolność prowokacji, która sprawia że przeciwnik jest łatwo otwarty. Wysoka tolerancja na ból - Aizen w FK celowo przyjmuje cios od Ichigo, który prawie przecina mu rękę i nie robi sobie nic z tego. Uśmiecha się. Hougyoku Sousuke Aizen podczas pobytu w Hueco Mundo wszczepił sobie w klatke piersiową Hougyoku. Dało mu ono możliwość spełnienia jego największych pragnień, czyli potęgi. Auto-regerenacja - Sousuke w kilka chwil zregerenował rany po Getsuga Tenshou oraz Hadou poziomu 96. Fuzja - Aizen jest w trakcie połączenia z Hougyoku. Kiedy fuzja ma się skończyć, Sousuke ma osiągnąć o wiele większą moc. Otoczony jest on cały białą powłoką, którą po ciosach pęka i znowu się regerenuje. Jest na tyle twardy, by zatrzymywać atak miecza butem oraz odbijać hadou poziomu 30 machnięciem ręki. Poza tym jest dużo szybszy. Po zakończeniu "inkubacji'' maska Aizena popękała odsłaniając znów jego twarz, zmianami po transformacji. Są oczy Hollowa oraz długie włosy. Poziom mocy i umiejętności ostatniej formy Aizena są póki co nieznane."'' Zanpakutō Kyouka Suigetsu w zwykłej postaci wygląda jak katana. Shikai Mocą broni jest Kanzen Saimin, dzięki której Aizen może stworzyć iluzję każdej rzeczy, np. kamyk zamieniać w ziejącego ogniem smoka, czy nawet miasto w prawdziwe piekło. Nawet jeśli ofiara zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest pod działaniem hipnozy i tak nie może jej nie ulec. Warunkiem koniecznym do zahipnotyzowania przeciwnika jest, aby ten zobaczył moment w którym uwolniona zostaje moc zanpakutō. Od tej chwili, Aizen może wciągnąć w iluzję tego osobnika w każdej chwili, nawet jeśli w grę wchodzi bardzo duża odległość. Komendą, której używa Aizen, jest "rozjeb się w dupie, Kyōka Suigetsu" (砕けろ, 鏡花水月; Kudakero Kyōka Suigetsu). Jedyną osobą z pośród całego SS która nie widziała uwolnienia mocy zanpakutō, jest Ichigo, i uznawany jest on jako jedynego, który może pokonać Aizena, ponieważ każda osoba będąca już pod wpływem Kyōka Suigetsu jest skazana na porażke. W odcinku 414 okazuje się, że ten, kto trzyma za ostrze kyoka suigetsu, zanim zostanie uwolnione, jest odporny na jego moc.frame|Kyōka Suigetsu Bankai Aizen nie pokazał jeszcze swojego bankai, ale z pewnością jest ono przerażająco potężniejsze, niż jego shi-kai. Świadczy o tym komentarz wypowiedziany w chapterze 390 przez Gina który pod jego okiem trenował swoje umiejętności przez 100 lat. Podsumował on swojego nauczyciela takimi o to słowami : "Nie powinieneś obawiać się kapitana Aizena tylko dlatego, że może używać kyouki suigetsu. Kyouka Suigetsu ma przerażające możliwości, ale jest mnóstwo ludzi, którzy raczej zginą, niż będą tego przestrzegać. Jest tylko jeden powód, dlaczego udało mu się w espadzie utrzymać ich razem w jednej grupie. To dlatego, że jest silny. To dlatego że wszystkie specjalności kapitana Aizena są bardzo daleko od innych. Nawet jeśli wykorzystasz całą swoją wiedzę aby ochronić się przed spadającym niebem lub pękającą ziemią, umiejętności kapitana Aizena będą nadal bardzo daleko za tym". Gin nigdy nie widział Aizena w postaci Hollow, ale z pewnością wiedział o Isshinie z ust Aizena. Ojciec Ichigo walczył na równi z Aizenem, tak więc słowa które wypowiedział Gin z pewnością odnosiły się do siły jego Bankai (pełnej formy miecza). Cytaty *''"Good morning ladies and gentleman of the Espada. We are under attack but first shall we have some tea?"'' dobry panie i panowie z Espady. Zostaliśmy zaatakowani, ale najpierw może napijemy się herbatki? Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Arrancar